


Wanna Know

by breadhoods



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made This Too Spicy, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nothing Can Be Too Spicy When It Comes To Jason Todd, Wayne Manor, actually, charity ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadhoods/pseuds/breadhoods
Summary: The Reader and Jason lowkey get it on in the middle of a Charity Ball.





	Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> listen to wanna know by sabrina claudio while reading

I remember all the things about you. You once told me Bruce trained you to be invisible in the night, to sneak around in shadows, to live in silence until you were ready to pounce. I remember how you told me that one day you became invisible in the daylight too, forgotten and ignored. I remember your tears, your sleepless nights, your pain. I remember it all. Do you remember all the things about me too? All my suffering, all my darkness, and all my faults?

You weave through the crowds of the charity ball, and I wondered if this is what you meant by invisible. Nobody paid attention, nobody spared a glance or sprouted a conversation. You told me of your death, of the nightmares, of the moment in which you returned to this city seeing as the life you had was taken from you. You felt unnoticed, but all I could see was you. The drink in your hand, the way your other was tucked away in your tuxedo pocket. You swore that you were blocked out, but you are the only person that I see. Sometimes I wonder if you can see me too. I wonder if you see me the way that I see you.

The world moves so slow as you maneuver your way through the vast amount of people, all clad in designer dresses and dapper suits. All the times we shared, all the moments I held close to my heart. The classical music bounced off of the ballroom walls with an atmosphere of perfection, but nobody knows how flawed you and I were. God, Jason, how could you be so attentive, yet so blind at the same time? You set your empty glass of champagne on a passing platter, running your now empty hand through your hair. I wondered what you felt. If you were conflicted. If you were tired. If you were at ease or if you were high strung.

I stayed at the very edge of the room, carefully passing by tipsy and talkative people. You looked to me and I watched how your eyes softened. Was it out of comfort or was it out of pity? I used to be able to tell, but it seemed like my head was clouded by emotions I couldn't understand. There are a million words to describe the way you looked, and the amount of pain that soared throughout my bones when I knew that you weren't mine. I memorized the way that your eyes sparked with emotions I couldn't pinpoint, and the way that your bright blue eyes met mine with an intensity I couldn't withstand.

You moved swiftly and with ease, an eternity between you an I. We were a million miles apart, yet you were just out of my reach. I could never understand how close yet so far I felt from you. Can you feel it too? And just when I needed it the most, your hand placed itself on my arm, and the dress I wore suddenly felt insecure on my body. I never knew how to describe the way your touch felt upon my skin. It was electric, but it was gentle like you were afraid to hurt me.

Surely you knew that you could never hurt me. You knew that, right? I looked to you in admiration, wondering how the hell someone could be so strong despite the world dying before them. God, your eyes. It's like I've never seen them before; watching them look at me with a certain sparkle that nobody else could hold. I am completely enamored with the thought of you, Jason Peter Todd. Your hand falls down to your side and the spark inside of me dies, and once again I am left in the dark.

That is, until you place a hand on my waist, slowly moving towards the middle of the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and for once I felt as if I truly mattered. I always believed myself to hold at least some sort of significance in the giant universe I call home, but I feel so lost. Lost in you. Lost in us. Lost in the movements you make as we sway slowly to Suite Bergamasque: Clair de Lune. I didn't realize how quickly I could fall in step with you. I didn't realize how deep my emotions could run.

I look to you and the whole world falls apart but goddamn it makes sense. My heart races in my chest, moving faster than comprehensible. I don't understand this. I don't understand how quickly I could lose my cool and fall into a fit of flames when I'm around you. I catch your eyes and suddenly the stars aren't the most beautiful thing in the world.

I love you. I am so in love with you.

You were so close, but for some reason it wasn't enough. Your left hand removes itself from my waist and my eyes break away to follow it as it inches towards my face slowly but surely, gently brushing the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. I expect it to fall back into place on my waist, but you make no effort to return it beside your other hand. I look down to your lips for a split second, wondering what they would feel like against mine, and wondering if you thought about it too. And if you didn't I couldn't stay here like this, completely wrapped up in your arms and vulnerable, my heart wound up in your hands like I tried so hard to prevent.

You traced your right hand up my waist, moving it to cup my face as you looked to me with all four of your emotional walls crumbling like sand between my fingers. I watched as you glanced down at my lips, the centimeters between you and I closing. It was like the world had stopped and it was just us. You and me. It was just you and me, Jason. The music faded into another song and I held my breath, watching as you stopped in your tracks, your lips barely brushing against mine. I couldn't take the distance, pulling you closer, closing that treacherous millimeter that held us apart.

And while the people around us danced, you and I stopped swaying, your hands running through my hair as you kissed me, our lips dancing with fire laced upon our skin, bending and sparking with electricity.

I am in love with you.

And now I know that you're in love with me too.


End file.
